The Night Of The Romancing Prince
by Theresa471
Summary: Its weeks later after Nightingale and Janice left for Europe.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Several weeks later having arrived back to Europe, Janice was quite pleased with having to be staying in the beautiful palace.

So far she had been treated really well by everyone, she had mostly stayed busy visiting the different cities, side roads, markets and etc.

It had given her the chance with almost a month having gone by, without thinking too much with missing her friends back in the United States. She had written a letter to Winoma for which she only just received a few days ago.

/

Winoma settled into her seat next to James West having finished up his latest mission with Artemus Gordon. Involving a scandal with a senator being caught with corruption at the highest level.

When Gordon and West informed President Grant of this fact, he was really dismayed at the news.

Both agents were hoping the president would be able to clean out the corruption, but knowing full well it's going to take a long time anyway.

/

Now back to the letter...

"Winoma, I hope this letter makes it to your way. I must tell you, I am loving every moment being here. Nightingale has been so sweet with me, he's been so very opened with his feelings in private, but with the public, he's stern and strict, to show everyone he's able to rule.

I have decided to leave in one more month, before I decide to send in my resignation letter, what I am going to do, I am still thinking on it right now, Nightingale had tried to convince me to change my mind, how sweet of him.

He's amazing in every way.

I know Colonel Richmond, won't like it losing an agent, but for now, I am enjoying life and the romance of this beautiful country.

Maybe your husband James and Artemus Gordon maybe some day would like to visit, it's amazing!

I will close for now,

Yours truly,

Janice

Since it was late in the evening. Nightingale came into his quarters after a long day attending to his duties.

Taking off his multi colored robe, he needed to take a bath, have a late dinner and to see Janice, she was coming back from visiting the harbor fish market, she was interested in wanting to have fish either tonight or sometime during the next few days.

He goes to his wash room by himself, asking none of his servants to help him out, he needed privacy this evening, for which everyone of them obeyed with his wishes...

Chapter Two Up next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Romancing Prince

"Will you look at him, walking around as a love starved puppy, we can't have this continue on making it look bad for the palace and his followers?"

"I agree Turner, we need to advise a plan a plan to break up those two and send her back packing to the United States."

"Good plan, see to it, while I have the prince's armor cleaned and tarnished, he wants to have a match in a few days with a few of his guards of the Palace."

"All right I need to go to set the plans into motion."

/

James West having been asked to travel to Maryland without Artemus Gordon for a simple courier mission by Colonel Richmond.

He was stranded. His horse was spooked from a sudden thunder & lightening storm to throw him to the ground and his pride. While rubbing his torso, dusting off the dirt from the soaked ground. He needed to find some type of protection.

He was high and dry. Not really knowing the land all that well, along with going to be late in meeting up with Lt. Elway of Fort Anderson. Colonel Richmond had told West it would be a simple exchange of information, since Artemus Gordon wouldn't be needed this time around.

He's been traveling for two days after leaving the Wander, and than have a week off for vacation. For which Winoma would love the idea of going else where for the week getting away from it all, before the months up ahead with the pregnancy will get difficult for them both.

It had started off innocently enough riding along the trail with the map supplied by Colonel Richmond. But when the storm came up all of a sudden, his stallion went crazy to start bucking with West having to be thrown hard.

Now he was stuck in the middle of no where, he had to get moving on foot staying under the numerous trees away from the opening and the possible lightening.

He needed to stop after moving for more than an hour stopping for water and a quick breath.

When he came upon a small cabin with smoke pouring out of its chimney. James West having to be tired with some one to having to live way out here. He knocked holding his gun in hand, when an old man came out with a wooden cane barely able to move.

"Can I help you, sir, why are you out in the middle of a storm? He spoke perfect English for his age, his hair very long and grey in a pony tail. Uncertain what else to say, as he offer James West to come inside to have some of his vittles and drink.

He paused. "My name is Johan, and yours?" He offers West to drink some whiskey and soup with him at the wooden table, while the storm as starting to get much worst.

"James West, agent for the Secret Service, I came out to find Fort Anderson for exchange of information."

"I am afraid to say Mr. West your a good thirty miles away from the fort in the opposite direction."

"That's too bad, I was thrown off my stallion having been spooked with the thunder & lightening storm had started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Romancing Prince

He was beginning to hate thunder & lightening storms. Griped West sitting at the table to be eating his vittles given to him by Johan.

He could see the lightening flashing across the distance, since Johan had no curtains to cover the window accept in the back room for where he sleeps.

"I would assume Mr. West, you don't like the storms, I have always found them interesting over the years?" Before continuing..."Tell me Mr. West, how long have you been in the secret service?" He asked those two questions with rubbing his beard after taking a bite of his deer meat, the soup wasn't enough for him.

"First of all I hate storms, ever since I was a little boy, and secondly I have been in the service a long time Johan, I have a partner, but he was told to stay back home by order of our boss Colonel Richmond."

"And yourself Johan?" Looking at the old man's appearance.

"I used to be a sheriff for the town of Shrubsberry, Arizona forty years ago, until I was shot in the leg, and why I have to use a cane, it helps with my balance, however I am having problems trying to move my leg, probably circulation, otherwise I keep moving never the less."

"I had an issue months ago with my right leg, along with several head traumas from several different injuries, but with help from my wife, she was able to nurse me back to health."

Johan looks up from eating his food. "What is your wife's name?" Having to be curious with asking the question.

"Wimona, she is six months pregnant, we have been married almost eight months, she used to work for the Secret Service as well, but she does advise sometime on missions, my partner and I have been on lately, a friend of hers currently is in Europe visiting or rather is protecting a prince name Nightingale."

"Nightingale, I have heard of him, when I was to have the stage coach riders at Fort Anderson, that was lover a month ago, I decided not to leave this cabin since then, it's why I would be willing to welcome even an Indian, along with yourself."

When he had mention an Indian, it had brought on the memory about Flaming Arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Europe

Some of the women that serve at the palace was asked or rather are paid a great deal of money to intervene on the prince's behalf.

Roma serving at the place for five years would sell her soul to eat, sleep with anyone to keep herself alive having to be only 23 years old.

All she had to do was make it looked like she was kissing Nightingale, when Janice will walk in on him, she would get a good view of this to have her storm off, while Nightingale goes after her to try and explain.

When Roma asked Nightingale in the exercise room, she had something in her eyes to have him take a look.

Janice was told to come to the exercise for some odd reason told by one of the servants.

She walks in seeing all of the sudden, Roma moved in closer to the young prince.

Janice tried calling out, but the both were so tied up with each other, but Nightingale tries to push her away, but to no avail.

And a deep sadness in her heart.

After seeing this scene with him, she didn't need to hear any excuses right now having to run out. Even though not bothering to hide the fact she was upset.

Fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was pissed running into her room and double bed to start crying.

Unfortunately, she had to escape as fast as she could.

Gritting her teeth she started to pack her things, checking what money she had to travel back to the United States on the boat.

When there is a knock on her door, she told him to stay away trying to organize her thoughts.

While Nightingale pushed the door opened telling her, he had no idea she was going to try something like that. While sizing up the situation, mentally putting together the options for him, either to leave, stay or just forget it for now, but there was a relationship at state right now.

Wearily sitting down next to her.

"We need to talk now Janice, I told you in the beginning at won't be easy, there are those that will be out to destroy me and the country, please try to understand that I had no idea, who ever did this would try to split us up this way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The Romancing Prince

"How am I supposed to believe you, when I saw that woman kiss you?" She says with feeling hurt by what she seen, but than again, Nightingale was right in what he said with those trying to break them up.

She needs to trust him right now, and the last thing she doesn't need is a broken heart.

"You need to Janice, I didn't bring you here for nothing, my feelings for you are one of love, and I will be damn to let anyone get in the way of our happiness right now."

"All right sweetie, I will trust your judgement for now, but we need to find out who actually is behind this Nightingale."

"I agree, what ever happens to us, we need to stick together, no matter what might happens for the future."

While Janice was thinking back to a time for when she was always lonely, when she was working for the Secret Service.

/

Johan was asleep in his rocking chair, since the storm was now over with, the moon was peaking out from the cloud cover now having to be late.

West could hear noises outside thinking it just might be a deer, moose or anything else that might be walking around the woods.

He was tired, trying to doze off, but he had to get used to this for now, since he needed to get himself mentally ready for the trip of trying to find Fort Anderson.

He could use a belt of whiskey. He was able to take hold of the bottle still sitting on the wooden table, since Johan had left it for him.

Brushing it lightly against his lips and mouth. When he saw Johan looking up from his rocking chair.

"Mr. West, please pour me a shot as well." He gets up very slowly grabbing his wooden cane to move over to the table.

Johan regarded the whiskey in his some what shaking hand at this late hour.

James West asked him why he was up at this hour.

"I always wake up at this hour for some crazy reason Mr. West, and I always wind up falling asleep again after I have a belt under me, helping with my circulation with my legs."

West smiled at the thought of drinking whiskey being part of a medical cure, he would have to ask Susan about it, if and when he finds his way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Colonel Richmond was upset at the fact his man James West should of by now reached Fort Anderson, but yet having received a telegraph message from Lt. Elway telling him Agent James West had never shown up for some reason.

And this was supposed to been a simple exchange of information. He had to find out just what is going on with his agent.

Artemus Gordon having to be on the Wanderer at the time the message had come in from Colonel Richmond.

James West was among the best secret service had to offer for any national security problems, but this?

He remembered the last time he spoke with his partner, but now that he was missing after reading the telegram message coming fro Colonel Richmond.

He was hoping that Jim didn't have some sort of an accident of even a chance of running into Dr. Loveless once again.

Artemus continues on with reading the rest of the message, when Winoma walked in looking at the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Artemus?" She came over to stand next to his shoulder taking off his specks living them down on the table.

"I really don't know what to make of it Winoma, but yet Jim never showed up at the fort, it was supposed to been uneventful, unless he had gotten lost or there was some sort of a storm, he had to take cover from the elements."

"Do you think we should wait a few more hours before we decide our next option?" She had to sit down to be under doctor orders to stay off her feet with the pregnancy. She commented, along with Susan walking in to find out what the fuss was all about.

When Artemus had explained, she just couldn't believe her ears that maybe Jim might be in trouble once again.

Susan approached Artemus at the table. "What are you planning on doing Artemus?" When there was no response, she had to asked again, when he growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Artemus sent a dispatch back to Colonel Richmond while still on the Wanderer. When he had received a reply to go and find his partner James West.

It's exactly that, he will go out to look for him to try and follow the exact route, if possible.

After telling both ladies to stand pat, since neither were in shape to do so for now.

Even though it was getting late, or was it an early hour, he didn't know anymore. Artemus Gordon stifled a yawn driving the carriage filled with supplies, while looking at his pocket watch to check the time with the lantern after taking it out.

There was a full moon, with no cloud cover to be seen in the distant.

However he pulled the reigns, letting his horses to push forward for ahile longer, when he heard something move up ahead, pulling the reigns quickly, both of the horses came to a full stop. Picking up the lantern to see what was going on.

After a moment he saw a horse loose looking to be Jim's black & white stallion.

Getting off the carriage slowly and quietly, if that was possible. "Whoa boy, take it easy." Gordon trying to keep his face composed for the moment.

Artemus was able to get some what closer taking hold of the reigns slowly without the stallion bucking to hurt him further. "Whoa, boy, that's it, I have you!" When he was able to check further Jim's things were still inside the saddle bag, if he looked to see if he had been thrown that's for sure.

He was able to tie the stallion on the back of the carriage, he needed to find a grazing spot along with a small area of water for the horses. While we would be able to sleep for a few hours before moving again.

Artemus Gordon attempted to make sense of all this for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Romancing Stone

Artemus was following the map like he should. But for the like of him, he was still lost. The scouts mapping this area had gotten everything wrong, and it's a no wonder Jim never made it to the fort.

Now he had to try and back tracked, hopefully he would be able to find a cabin of some sorts to rest.

It would seem a storm was approaching for the early morning, with the wind starting to pick stronger. He pushed forward with moving the carriage on the very small pebble trail leading through the trees.

/

James West hauled himself up from the cot near the fire place instead of sleeping in Johan's room, through he did offer, he had turned him down.

He was still very much exhausted, and still some what damp in his clothes. He stayed on the cot, having to look up at the window, it would seem another storm was brewing after all. He was hoping no one would be out into the elements, not knowing what to expect with these types of unexpected storms.

He got up this time very slowly to take a closer look outside.

He was stiff as heck, trying to loosen up his muscles with stretches hearing some of his bones crack.

When Johan came out slowly with his cane to watch the scene in front of him. "It's going to get worst with the golden years, and believe me Mr. West your not going to like it one bit."

Jim snorted. "In a matter of speaking Johan, your right on that count." He staggered back to sit down at the table still looking outside. "Another storm is brewing again Johan, lets hope not as bad as with the last one, I need to get out of here to look for the fort, no doubt my friends, Winoma and Colonel Richmond are wondering what is going on with my arrival?"

"That is a given Mr. West, while you wait it out, how about I whip us a breakfast for the both of us to at least enjoy, and than we can probably play cards if you like?"

"Sure." West pausing for a moment to look at the old man walking a little better this morning with his crutch.

"And thanks Mr. West for everything, along with your coming here."

"Your welcomed, even though it was all by accident Johan.

Jim stopped for a minute to rub the back of his neck to be still some what stiff from sleeping on the cot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Night Of The Romancing Prince

The next few days was quiet for Nightingale and Janice. He had duties to attend for his country and the palace.

He was wondering what Janice was up to since his talk with her, he hadn't seen much of her since the night they had made love.

He was walking the hallway before heading back to his sleeping quarters, when he heard someone talking on the other side of a door.

He slowly walked down to try to be quiet as mouse to hear what was being said.

"Turner, we need to do something further with those two, the plan is not working to break them up." Galien replied.

"What ever we do, it needs to be quick or else we will lose our chance." Eye brows arching from Turner.

While Turner smiled modestly thinking of a possible plan that just might work.

Both men exchanged glances at each other. Continuing."We need to kidnap her, along with the guards thinking they had found a body burnt, thinking it would be her, when they find the ring that the prince had given to her as a gift.

"And what of the woman?" Galien studied him briefly before before Turner answered his question.

"Have the harbor master know we will be sailing the vessel with her abroad taking her back to the United States, she is going to be writing a letter that the prince will be receiving later on. Turner replied with a wry grin on his face.

The other man Galien nodded before saying. "Very well Turner everything will be set in motion."

And when Nightingale heard all this, he left very quickly not bothering to say a word to anyone. He went to grab his armor and went to get on his black stallion in the back of the stables, to start looking for Janice before they grab her to make matters much worst.

/

Meanwhile Janice was checking out a food stand in the village two miles away from the palace.

She saw out of the corner of her eye someone in armor on horse back, she was able to know it was Nightingale.

When he told her to get up quickly, he would explain later what was going on. All he did say was remember the conversation they had awhile back, it's there time to try again, but only much more worst than you know.

At that point she understood. Getting up into comfortable position with her dress sitting side saddle before Nightingale stated moving off to find a safe haven for them both. He does however will be able to use some of his favors that is owed to him, and hopefully they would be able to hide out until the coast is clear, because at this point, their wasn't really anyone he could trust.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Night Of The Romancing Prince

With moving about an hour, Nightingale and Janice were finally at their destination.

Nightingale crouched in the shadows of the alleyway, eyes narrowed as he gazed darkly trying to see if his old friend Elrem, a forger.

"Where is your friend Nightingale?" She asked getting down with his help.

"He's supposed to be working, I hope he's not on a pressing matter, he knows I was coming, having sent a courier that I know would do his job, when ever I paid him."

"God damn Nightingale, do you always have to always be bitching and moaning about everything, but you never mentioned this lovely lady?" He muttered under his breath picking up his forger to head back inside of his work site.

"Not always Elrem, but I need to use you cellar to help us stay safe away from my chief of security Turner trying to kidnap Janice and send her back to the states."

"It would always seem Nightingale your always ready to die for some cause, but in this case I will help you, and besides I owe you big time, what is your name little lady?" He says with a wry grin towards the both of them.

"Janice, ex secret service agent for President Grant and Colonel Richmond, I came here to look for a better life with the prince, but ever since I met him, it's been his own people have been trying to oust him from his own country."

"People of countries like this one tend to do that to get ahead, unlike the United States, along with myself, I do well with my business and any others that will come my way to make it a little better life with a profit." He grinned sullenly, picking up his equipment once more. "Please come this way everyone, the cellar or I call it the bunker, it's fully stock with the essentials to keep you both alive."

"Thanks Efrem, but I need your help further, and I have no idea on whether a telegram would take to reach the States, I need for you to use your telegraph system to send a message when your ready once we are settled in."

"I can do that Nightingale, I would probably take at least eight hours to reach it's destination." Efrem replied to the two moving along behind him. "By the way Janice, you're wearing a really nice dress, it's too bad no one will be able to see it."

"Accept me." Nightingale says, while Janice started to blush a little at the thought, and right away Janice could tell what exactly was on Nightingale's dirty little mind, but than again she wouldn't mind it one bit being stuck with him in the bunker.

She groaned silently to herself, right now they just needed to get themselves settled first before anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of the Romancing Prince

Artemus having arrived in an old town after two days of looking for James West.

Wooden fans spun quietly of the old tavern, this place had at least ten men with the hostesses serving the customers with their drinks. One of them was the owner of the establishment. He just stood there, watching Artemus Gordon walk in with questions on his mind.

He was mainly the only sheriff for this very small town. Gordon had shown his I.D. badge being with the Secret Service. "Mr. Gordon, it's good to meet you, I hoped your not had any issues with the recent storms our area has been hit with lately, what brings you here in the first place?" He asked with an imperious air to him.

"I have sheriff, I just hoped my partner hasn't, since I have been looking for him for four days now, since I had gotten the telegram from my boss, he had never shown up at Fort Anderson."

Sheriff Taylor studies Gordon before saying his next words. "Maybe he was able to find cover in the middle of the woods, since old man Johan lives there for the past twenty years."

Taylor says, sullen in his tone..

"Just who is this Johan, sheriff?" Gordon asked excited finally getting to the route of his problem.

"Ex sheriff himself, his cabin actually is five miles from these directions, once your able to reach the trail, just keep moving on, and your be able to find it very easy."

Gordon stood up slowly, but he was in need of drink asking the bartender for two drinks, one for himself and the other for Taylor.

"Thanks for the drink Mr. Gordon, maybe your be able to find your partner this time, but drink up anyway, plus the food is on the house, since I do own this place while I am not protecting the town, my two deputies are on duty at the moment."

"I will be happy yo eat, please have your cook, hook me up a rib eye steak middle/well with mash potatoes and a salad if possible, along with two more drinks for myself."

"Coming right up Mr. Gordon." While outside the street was quiet this late hour, and he was really in need to sleep.

/

Back at the Wanderer. Winoma and Susan were in contact with Colonel Richmond before leaving for Fort Anderson himself. Both of the ladies weren't standing still for this.

When all of a sudden a telegraph message was coming in.

Wimona was able to grab a piece of paper and pencil to try and understand the message.

Susan looked on with great curiosity, along with what was going on with the message...

"Oh, my god!" She couldn't believe it was a double dose of trouble from overseas of all places.

Susan came over to asked her on what the message was saying that had provoked a response out of Winoma in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Nightingale crouched in the corner of the bunker. He needed to think for a few minutes before facing Janice. She had changed with what ever was available to her from Elrem had left.

She was glad in fact to be wearing the grey pants barely able to fit her, along with the western style blue blouse, with a hanky to be placed around her neck.

Janice squinted from the lighting with Nightingale coming over to her to be sure she was fine. It was fairly late in the evening.

They needed to sleep right now, but was it possible. Sighing in irritation. His situation at the palace was once again causing issues with having to run his country the way it should.

Nightingale had the determination on his young features.

Janice looked over at him. "If your going to ask me on whether I am fine or not, I will be now that the both of us are here together. I wished I had my gun with me, since I was a crack shot having to be with the Secret Service."

"Maybe Elfem might have something for you to use during the time we will be staying here." Feeling the tension coming from her features.

"That would be nice, at least I will or you would be able to help protect each other from your man Turner. Did you even ever suspected he would pull something like this?" She asked very quietly before moving over to the wooden table to sit.

Nightingale came over to kissed her forehead lightly, brushing back her lock of hair from her face. She responded back in a very kind gesture. Though right now it was enough with the very late hour.

He took that as an invitation to sleep, however he answered her question.

"No, I didn't Janice, but than again Turner has always been a gold digger, even when my parents were still alive before getting killed in the crossfire two years ago during the uprising."

"That's too bad Nightingale, come on we need to try and get some shut eye before the sun does come up quickly."

"Very well Janice." He said smugly. A shocked silence fell over the table at his words. Janice shook her head at him before finding the cots.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

James West had an hang over that can kill ten men. The whiskey he's been drinking had a real kick to it. He doesn't know how Johan can drink this stuff at all hours.

He asked slowly. His head was killing him. Staying here for four days was killing him. He's been missing his friend, along with Wimona and Susan.

He needs to be back on the Wanderer. But he had to figure out how to get to Fort Anderson and finish his mission for Colonel Richmond.

And than celebrate with real drinks instead of this stuff. Looking at the bottle still sitting on the wooden table.

When Johan looked over at West. He knew that the agent needed to leave.

This wasn't his home. It was his for the last 20 years. This is where he will die with no family to be tied to him.

It's sad to think this way. Johan says to himself. But it's true.

"Agent West maybe today will be your lucky day. Your be able to leave here finally. I would at least like to thank you for everything your done for me the past four days."

"It's been a pleasure Johan. I will see what I can do with getting myself together for the trip. Being on foot will not be easy from here on end."

"As I said maybe today is your lucky day." He looked outside the window to be a carriage pulling up on the trail with one man and at least three horses. "Look! Mr. West it looks like we have company."

Jim straightened. Refusing to look just in case he wouldn't be disappointed or intimidated. But when he did look. "My partner!."

'Well it looks like your Mr. Gordon will be coming to your rescue after all." Johan gestured outside. Seeing his partner moving off the carriage. Along with his stallion tied in the back of the carriage.

James West smiled. Then walked outside. When Gordon saw his partner. He was in total disbelief. "James, good god man. Finally I was able to find you. The sheriff in town was correct, you might be here after all."

"Mr. Gordon, I am Johan. I would assume your talking about Sheriff Taylor?" Walking out slowly outside with his cane. It was turning into a beautiful day on all counts.

"Geez it Artie, how in the hell were you able to find me without the map having to be wrong?" Shaking his head before patting his friend on the back.

"It wasn't easy. But when I had shown up in the town. It was when all of the dots were connected. Are you hurt or something?" He asked reaching for him again with a joyous hug.

"Lower back after being thrown off my horse from the storms having been hitting this region. Otherwise with help from Johan. I am doing much better.

Johan comes up to them. "Mr. West please bring your friend in for a shot of whiskey. He's going have to be brought up to speed on your adventures."

"Watch out for the whiskey. It has a kick to it that will knock your socks off you." He says.

"No worst than the whiskey and scotch I was having at the tavern in town. Thank god anyway having finally found you. Johan, thanks for save keeping my partner." Before registering the words on Johan's mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Turner wasn't exactly happy with Nightingale and Janice having to disappeared. He asked all of his security men on his pay roll to start looking for them right away. His anger was rising. Slamming his fist into the wall of his quarters.

There was nothing more to be done. But wait it out. And then decide what course of action will be taken against them.

/

James West was cold. Jim said to his partner. After coming into the cabin once Gordon had arrived. Maybe he was coming down with a virus or just too much of the whiskey he had been drinking the past four days.

Johan had a feeling it would be something like that after many years of drinking under his belt. "Honestly, Jim." He growled his partner. You actually need to lay down for a while before you fall down.

"Actually Mr. Gordon, his clothing are still damp no doubt since he's been in them for days since the storm." Johan replied.

Discarding Jim's wet clothes. Artie stoked the fire in the old chimney fire place, retrieved a blanket, and wrapped it around Jim's shoulders. Then he put his arms around Jim's middle and pulled him tight enough against his chest that Jim suspected his shirt button would leave indentations in their wake.

"You're crazy Jim, it's a no wonder your shivering having to stay in wet clothing for four days. Your probably caught a death of a cold. Johan, do you have any type of soup that will warm up my partner?" Artie informed him with his question.

"That's the one thing I know how to make after many years of practice Mr. Gordon." He muttered while going to work in the kitchen with his cane walking slowly to make his famous chicken soup. "Maybe I should make a business out of it, when ever some one comes by my way?"

Both men chuckled at the thought. Before settling down for the rest of the day. Hopefully there won't be any further storms in the area for awhile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Turner wasn't exactly happy with Nightingale and Janice having to disappeared. He asked all of his security men on his pay roll to start looking for them right away. His anger was rising. Slamming his fist into the wall of his quarters.

There was nothing more to be done. But wait it out. And then decide what course of action will be taken against them.

/

James West was cold. Jim said to his partner. After coming into the cabin once Gordon had arrived. Maybe he was coming down with a virus or just too much of the whiskey he had been drinking the past four days.

Johan had a feeling it would be something like that after many years of drinking under his belt. "Honestly, Jim." He growled his partner. You actually need to lay down for a while before you fall down.

"Actually Mr. Gordon, his clothing are still damp no doubt since he's been in them for days since the storm." Johan replied.

Discarding Jim's wet clothes. Artie stoked the fire in the old chimney fire place, retrieved a blanket, and wrapped it around Jim's shoulders. Then he put his arms around Jim's middle and pulled him tight enough against his chest that Jim suspected his shirt button would leave indentations in their wake.

"You're crazy Jim, it's a no wonder your shivering having to stay in wet clothing for four days. Your probably caught a death of a cold. Johan, do you have any type of soup that will warm up my partner?" Artie informed him with his question.

"That's the one thing I know how to make after many years of practice Mr. Gordon." He muttered while going to work in the kitchen with his cane walking slowly to make his famous chicken soup. "Maybe I should make a business out of it, when ever some one comes by my way?"

Both men chuckled at the thought. Before settling down for the rest of the day. Hopefully there won't be any further storms in the area for awhile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

He was standing over Janice. Looking at her features while sleeping on the cot. She is beautiful. He had thought to himself. He sighed and broke off from there.

They were in trouble. Nightingale only shook his head. They had to find a way to get out of the mess they were in. And he was hoping his friends back in the states would be able to help him and his country.

He just hoped the telegram had reached them by now. He & Janice couldn't stay here for ever. He had a country to lead.

Turner needs to be eliminated. No matter who else gets in the way of there present circumstances.

He stared towards the bunker door for what seem like 15 minutes. He needed to go outside. And he does for just a moment feeling the fresh air around him. There was no one around. Having to be careful with his over all movements.

It was at that movement with sleepy eyes. Janice came out. "What do you thing your doing your highness? Using his proper title to get his attention.

"I don't know. Actually I was feeling the frustration having to be here." While she nodded at him for understanding.

"Tell me Nightingale. Do you really think Turner might go ahead with his threat?" She said with a gaped look at him.

"Yes. He was behind the uprising a few years ago with my parents having been killed. I wasn't able to actually prove it until recent." Nightingale grumbled. But Janice followed his thinking.

"But for now we wait until later to over take him and his men." He said. Thinking he is a good ruler. He had wonderful ideas to try and have his country to become prosper once again.

Nightingale smiled reassure. "However for now we need to head back in." But before they did. She gave a soft peck to his cheek to surprise him. It's too bad the gorgeous palace was being over run with the enemy at the moment.

They had moved back into the bunker to be sure the iron door was bolted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

For James West. Night was always so black on the forest. But now that he is shivering. Artemus & Johan had him bundled up near the fire place to keep warm.

It was only occasionally that the moon light pierced through the gaps between the leaves, since the windows don't have any curtains accept for Johan's bedroom.

When the moon was out, that is when all of the animals would start to come close up to the cabin.

Since the chicken soup that was given to him. He was feeling better finally.

Artemus watching his partner, he poked through fully at the small fire he had built up, while Johan was asleep. It was truly amazing how he was able to get around with with legs and that wooden cane of his.

Gordon was sitting near the fire with a thin branch poking the embers. He was hoping maybe tomorrow they would be able to leave.

West woke to be watching his friend poking the flames very silent. "Hey." He says. "Why are you still up Artie?"

"Why? It's cold in here. Besides I was trying to keep you warm from getting any sicker partner."

"Point taken Artie. And thanks" Artemus was concerned about his friend. He thought Jim needed his rest. Since he's not indestructible like everyone else on this planet. "Actually I do feel better from the chicken soup and the sleep. I am going to miss that old man when we do leave." As he takes a deep breath before getting up from his position.

Artie had watched him with a mixture of concern and relief. He knew his friend after many years together for the secret service. "Are my clothes finally dry?" He asked gingerly with a slight smile.

Artemus went over to check in the corner just before the chimney. "They are James. I will hand them over to you to get dressed, and than it's to bed for the both of us."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

With the dawn's early light for Nightingale. He woke before Janice. He had gone into the back room to clean up throwing cold water onto his face for now. They would be able to take a shower or bath another time.

He needed to advise a plan to leave this place and to regroup finding those that are trying to kill him and Janice.

There was a knock on the bunker door. It was his friend telling him, he was able to find help with his quest. Having paid his allies a hefty price for the help restore the power of the prince and the country.

He told Nightingale and Janice to be ready outside. Along with two stallions to take them to another town. Some ten miles away from the palace to regroup. "Ask for a man name Jeffies once you arrive in the town of Luxinburg. He is the post /part time harbor master. Jeffries will help you have a bath or shower if needed, along with meals and than having the both of you meet with your allies to devise a plan to take over the palace."

"Thank you old friend. I will never forget this. Your debt with me has been settled." He says before moving into him to give a comforting hug before breaking off.

"Our debt has been settled the minute you arrived here. I just need to see you back into the palace and rule this country like it should be." He moves off to leave. While Janice had gathered up what ever things they had brought with them after running away from the palace and Turner.

"Ready." She says before looking over at Nightingale climbing up on his horse. Waiting for her to store the items on the horses. Before she was able to climb up placing a foot first to finally sit on the brown saddle taking the reigns. And pulling them to have her salt & pepper stallion to start moving off into the opposite direction of the palace.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Turner was livid. Not angry. Nor upset, not annoyed, not even furious. Livid

His men haven't been able to find those two anywhere.

Before turner could even turned around. Some one had told him to calm down. He was the bad guy, the country he didn't care about. He just wanted the power around it.

There were no one around accept for his second-in-command telling him to calm down.

"Well, what if I don't? Bristled Turner. Taking out his weapon to place it at his chest to scare him off. Turner nature flared out at him with his actions. "I think you need to remember your place. I am in charge here. And no one else for that matter. You take your orders from me. "Understand?; if you don't like it, feel free to leave any time."

"I would be best to stop now, Turner. I will see to it that fresh guards take over now with-in the palace and with the darkness upon us soon." He says offering his wishes leaving turner to himself.

"You do that." Turner growled as he watches his movement leaving in the opposite directions.

Turner was fed up with his flippant complex, before leaving himself to meet up with one of the servants for the next couple of hours. He was in need of relaxation and release.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

It would take two hours to reach the village of Luxinburg. It was already dark. But for Nightingale & Janice. Lucky for them the full moon was out fully. With a slight tint to center around the aurora of the moon.

Both riders were exhausted from from the ride. A number of the residents hanging around the village. Were looking for them any way with orders from Jeffies.

"What now?" Janice replied still sitting on her saddle. While Nightingale had gotten down from his to loosen up his stiffened muscles with the travel. It was not an easy ride for the most part. Taking in the fresh air of the evening. Clearing out his lungs having picked up dust along its way.

He saw an older man in his late forties, maybe. When he came up to the prince. Knowing full well who he was in the first place. "Your highness, I am Jonas, I have orders from Jeffies to take you into the mountain caves for now. Inside stored with all kinds of supplies for you both, including a mineral spring to bath or if you like a shower." He says with a wry grin.

Janice stayed on top of her horse to start moving off behind.

She had given a strange look at Nightingale. She was hoping, they would be able to trust them. They would be able to find out soon.

It wouldn't take look maybe twenty minutes before arriving at the main entrance. It was more like a fortress instead of a cave. There were several guards looking out for Turner's men in case they might had been followed.

When one of the sentries opened the metal bolted door, it was an amazing world inside. Filled with all kinds of activities going on.

There were torches lit inside. With the two being escorted deeper inside of the fortress. Every one they were walking past, their were stares. Knowing full well who it was any way.

Nightingale was truly amazed just how beautiful this place was, as with Janice. She had wondered why Nightingale had never heard of this place before. Unless he did knew. But had to keep quiet to protect them, until one day they were needed to take back his country once again. Like with the likes of Turner and his croonies.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Jim West finally regained consciousness, he had awaken up after going to sleep late. After feeling better from getting the shivers.

He was stupid enough to get sick wearing wet clothes for days after being caught in the thunder & lightening storm.

Today would be the day. He & Artie would be leaving here; Leaving the old man behind to live out his remaining days.

Slowly standing, even as his movements wouldn't wake Artie or Johan.

But Johan having to be up. However in his room getting himself together both mentally & physically.

The sun was up for early morning. Over shadowing the horizon, hopefully it will stay that way when they do leave.

However there was a chance they would run into Colonel Richmond along the trail, since he had decided to go on his own to look for his agents.

When Johan came out. He knew. The two men would be leaving today, along with his privacy once again.

"Gentlemen. God speed during your travels. But first I need to make the both of you a hearty meal before going." He moved slowly to begin searching for the items, he was going to be needed to make it.

While West & Gordon decided to help out. Placing the plates & glasses and silver ware on the wooden table. Having to sit and think about finishing his mission at Fort Anderson.

He was missing Wimona. Artie as well with Susan. Wondering what they were up to with them right now. While outside the carriage & horses would be waiting for them.

His black & white stallion sensing his master having to be around. Even though dumping him on the ground nervously from the past storm. The animal could always feel the energy in the air, when ever James West was tense. But this was different.

He needed to leave and be back into civilization among his own, unlike Johan wanting/needing to be a hermit.

/

Otherwise after leaving and saying there goodbyes. It was only two miles into being on the trail. Artie shook his head.

"Look!; Jim, it's Colonel Richmond. He must of decided to come out and look for himself instead of his soldiers.

"What a lovely sight to see Artemus." West said with a wry grin with his expression after such a while seeing others finally, even though it was there boss for the Secret Service.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd The Night Of The Romancing Prince

"When were you going to tell her, you knew about this place?" His old friend said while going over the plans to retake back the palace from Turner?" He hated to expose himself like this in order to protect himself and of his country.

"Later, right now I am in need of food, a bath and hopefully a good night's rest." He huddled beneath going into another section for where he would have his privacy, with the springs to take his bath. "Before I go, how many men will we have before deciding on the attack?" Looking around to see the flurry of activity going on around him.

"100, your highness. Enough to take over full control. And be rid of those in control of Turner's fisted hand." A sudden sound, soft and indistinct, interrupted his thoughts. He asked what it was to his friend.

"It's the dynamite having been brought up front and placed into the carriages to be ready to go." As his friend stepped forward to continued on. "Otherwise all of the weapons are ready to go with the word given to attack."

While giving Nightingale a shivered throughout his body at having his power back to take over. "I must go your highness, and leave you to your privacy."

"Thank you." He moves out into the next chamber. There wasn't anyone around for the moment. Through everyone was warmed, the prince needed his privacy time for now. He had to forced himself to relax.

At least he knew what was the sound for now having his nerves on edge. He blinked in disbelief at the beautiful sight of the magical waterfall falling down into the small pond of warm water. Where it was coming from he didn't know at this moment. Nor did he care.

Taking off his dusty clothes from the trail coming here. He wasn't modest that's for sure for his young age. Since he didn't know how deep the waters were. He walked into it, without having to jump instead.

To actually feel the powers of the water to at least soothe his body and take away the wariness of the past few days running away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Nightingale panted and was breathing more relaxed. While his arms and feet swaying back & forth inside the small pond.

He had really wished Janice was here. But then again he needed to keep his thoughts clean right now. Though she is a large part of his life currently.

He knew about this place. Actually it was the first time. He's actually been inside the entire complex. Leaving all of the details to the others including his old friend. He's done an amazing job so far.

/

Janice having to the only woman around. Watching everyone working. Along with getting everything ready for the take over.

She really didn't know anything else on these facts. She had this nagging feeling Nightingale has known this from the very minute she had met him.

She dusted off her pants. She was in need of sleep. But someone name Jeb. He had to be around his early fifties. From what she could tell by his appearance. He had directed her to the food line looking exhausted like herself.

She entered the area with his walking slowly with a slight limp.

Most of the men looking over staring at her. Went about their business retrieving their food & drinks. She could use a good stiff drink like _Whiskey right now._ She announced placing the whiskey shots onto her food tray in front of her.

She could hear him popped the cork and took a long swig. After finishing the last bottle for her. It was at this point when Jeb belched that came out of him, to have everyone laughed at him. One thing for sure. He didn't have any manners.

Though she did chuckled a little. Asking for another after drinking down hers very quickly to burn in her throat and stomach. If she keeps this up. She would wind up getting herself drunk. Along with everybody else drinking away to their hearts content.

She then went to sit down at one of the wooden tables. There were several seat for her to choose from. She was missing the prince right now, but then again she was feeling like she was fitting in right feeling a little relaxed.

Out of the corner of her eye. She saw Jeb down with a table filled high with food and several other whiskey shots. Either for himself or others sitting down right now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

After some time. She was feeling better with the food and the whiskey. And she wasn't going to go for more. While getting herself into trouble with these men and the prince.

"Well." She said to herself. She needed to sleep now. She didn't need someone to show her. She had the general idea of where to go right now. No doubt Nightingale having his night inside that spring his friend was telling him all about. She will check it out another time.

After some five minutes walking past a number of men in some sort of uniforms. Almost like the same type of the palace guards. She knew something was up with all of this activity going on.

When she arrived into her make shift quarters. There was a real door to keep the real world out for the moment. She didn't need to take off her clothing. " _No way."_ Closing the door.

She found the cot placing the one grey blanket, before drifting off.

Just as she closed her eyes. She was hearing noises outside. But not bothering to get up to look on what it was on the other side of the door.

/

Colonel Richmond just couldn't believe his stroke of luck to find them.

He was just about ready to head back having gotten frustrated with the trail seeming endless to him.

"Gentlemen, I am just glad. The both of you are fine. I would of hated to see the Secret Service losing two valuable assets that is very hard to be replaced." He said. While Artemus & West continued to head back the way Richmond had come.

They were able to explain a little later about Johan and his amazing tales. For when he was a sheriff in his earlier days.

They continued to proceeded moving for a few more hours before sitting down for a long break. No need to over do it for now. Since Colonel Richmond needed to rest pushing himself non-stop for days.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

It was warm inside of her quarters. She had assumed it had something to do with being inside of the caverns. When she had woken and panted to wipe the sweat from her brow.

She was stiff from laying on the cot. Her arms ached from riding hours, her back hurt from the straining, as with her legs.

She wished she could really relaxed.

She had gotten up from her cot. Going to throw cold water on her face from the wash basin having been left for her.

She decided to check out the area further, or even go see if Nightingale was doing. No doubt he would be upset having to disturb him with his sleep. "Hell!; We are in this together. No matter what might happens."

It was extremely quiet right now having to be late. She assumed. Taking out her gold pocket watch checking it out with one of the lit torches.

Walking further into the caverns. She noticed a woman sitting in a corner with a rifle in her hand watching. Thinking. Must be a guard of some type.

When she walks over to the woman with black hair. She had to be in her early forties at least. She was wearing black pants and a western type shirt. No hat. Her black hair was in a pony tale to show her facial features.

She looks up at Janice. Wondering why she was here in the first place.

"Hi. My name is Janice. What's yours? " She asked trying to to pry too much.

"I am Josie. I am Jeb's friend from way back. He asked me to join this outfit a few years back. No doubt your met Jeb awhile ago on the food line. He tends to be a bit of a slob at times, however he has a heart of gold. He won't hurt a fly unless provoke."

She could believe it. "Thanks for the information Josie. Tell me something, if you don't mind me asking. When is the real attack supposed to begin with all that dynamite that I heard was being brought to the front today?" Now she really was curious with having to ask the question.

"Don't know at this time. It would be Nightingale's decision and his friend to give the order to attack the palace and try to take it back over." She said with confidence to someone she doesn't even know. But had heard the rumors about her from others.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Josie continued on talking for a moment. She had to be tired with being on duty. At least she had company for a few minutes. She went to asked her. On whether she had been outside this evening.

"No, I haven't since arriving earlier with the prince." She said.

"Well, it's really is nice this evening. The moon had pierced through the clouds making it kinda of weird in a way." She poised with the statement.

She looked at her for the moment. "How so, Josie?" She asked with a strange expression.

"It was if the end was near with this entire battle. That is going to happen soon. I would be glad it would start. This has been going on too long." Before switching in a sitting position on one of the empty barrels, originally having been filled with food or water supplies.

Susan frowned at her words. "It's too bad it had to happened in the first place. The prince needs to be more selective of his personnel. For when it comes to running the palace and of his country." When Josie had finished with her statement.

"Well. I have no say in the matter. I am just a friend of his highness. I am planning on going back to the United States, once this entire matter is done." She spoke feeling at a loss of works afterwards.

"I know this is none of my business. If I were you. I would speak further with the prince in regard to staying. You can probably do a great deal more as his bride, and it's mostly rewarding for you."

This woman for which she doesn't even know. Had merit for what she had said about Nightingale. She looked over at her once again. "I will think about it. But for now I will need to be elsewhere. I will say good evening to you, Josie." She moves away in search of the prince.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

James West woke with a start. Did he just hear someone scream at 6.30 in the morning?

Growled Artemus to wake up. It was time for breakfast before moving off once again. They would arrive at Fort Anderson in a few hours. If they were lucky.

Jim jumped out of his make shift bed inside of the carriage to the smell of food. Colonel Richmond having gotten up very early to help his agent with cooking the breakfast of Eggs, toast, and black coffee.

"Sure. Artemus. I need to wake first before anything." Needing to remove the sleep from his eyes and with the stiffness and his body.

And when he did start moving down from his carriage. West shook his head at the both of them cooking. It was relative funny to watch the Colonel cook. It would be a very rare thing to see being there boss.

"Gentlemen, eat up. We have a few more hours to go before we reach Fort Anderson." He glared up at them. When James West walked over to the two moving slowly for the morning.

/

The whistle of the Wandener sounded it's long and lonely hoot as the train pulled into the station. This was the area before James West, Artemus Gordon & Colonel Richmond left for the trail and Fort Anderson.

"We're here." Proclamed Winoma towards Susan. She sat down at the desk in the vanish car and began tapping out a message to those at Fort Anderson. Letting them know they would be waiting for them. Once she had sent off the first one. The second one to another Secret Service connection of hers from over the years.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Susan asked why with the second message was being sent.

She looks up at her after finishing. "Just covering my basics just in case they don't show up at Fort Anderson." She said before heading back onto the other compartment.

She followed.

She wasn't taking any chances right now.

/

On the trail after two hours.

"Jim, you'll never guess who just shown up ahead of us beside the Colonel. And is heading our way?"

Jim West smiled toward his partner. Pulling the reigns of the horses connected to the carriage.

He sees the riders to be in uniform from Fort Anderson and Lt. Elway leading there way. There were three others with him as well.

Both West & Artemus got down from the carriage and onto their feet, walking over to them.

Lt. Elway having to be a stocky man in his forties. Wearing a slightly over sized officer's tunic with gleaming Lt. epalitsons on each shoulder, while his weapon on his side of him as with the other soldiers.

He had a youth-full face having deciding to shave off his walrus-styled mustache and beard from his lower face.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. We finally found you. Everyone has been worried. Colonel Richmond were here to escort all three of you back to the fort for safe keeping."

"First of all Lt. Elway. Any word on what's happening with the prince overseas? Artemus interjected with his question...


	29. Chapter 29

Short Chapter The rest of the chapters will be much longer

Chapter 29th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Lt. Elway had an answer for the two secret service men. Stepping away from his men as well getting off their horses for a break.

Walking back to the carriage on the trail. "From what I know. After receiving a telegraph message from an friend of the highness. Said something about being able to get away from Turner and others trying to kill both him and Janice. In the light of things. The prince has friends inside his country have set up a base camp with men ready to over throw Turner and the others and try to retake the palace."

"And when is this supposed to take place Lt. Elway?" West eagerly asked. Along with Artemus Gordon needing to know every detail.

"From the last message I had received. Nothing was happening as yet. We need to get back really soon to find out gentlemen. We need to be moving really soon." Before he was able to head on back to his horse talking with his soldiers.

Colonel Richmond ordered his two agents to pack up their things and start moving off on the trail. At least the weather has been cooperating at least for now.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

"I will be ready Nightingale. I will inform the men we're ready to begin the rebellion." His friend said early the next morning.

Nightingale nodded towards his old friend. Then stepped quietly towards his horse in his armor outside. Having some of the men around to help him.

Having to be tired. He needed his country back into one piece.

A moment was needed to adjust his vision with the sun to be bright for the early morning .

After his talk with Janice late last night. Even though he wanted to make love to the woman after coming to him. He just couldn't. His mind. Having to be just too much on this rebellion.

She was waiting for him at the entrance. Giving him his best and the rest of the men. Standing next to Josey before heading back into the cavern. Janice looked back out at Nightingale giving him his best. Hoping for the best.

Most of the wagons with the dynamite had already left for the trail leading for the palace.

For a long moment Nightingale quickly said a few words to his old friend moving off.

Janice breath a sigh of relief. It would be finally time of getting things moved forward. He was confident that he and his friend would be successful.

Nightingale looked back. Hopeful he would be hearing a further response from her. When there was no response. He just saw her back walking inside the cavern with Josie.

He having to be disappointed. But this was more of an priority. And Janice knew this as well. She would come to realize it soon.

It would be sometime later with the spotters coming back to the main group were able to report. All were quiet at this moment. But it doesn't mean a thing right now. No doubt Turner would be ready for them.

They had to be very careful!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st The Night Of The Romancing Prince

The trail leading to the palace. No doubt was clouded with mostly death. Hopefully it wouldn't come to this point on his side of the fence.

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears gun shots ring out. He and the others went for cover. While the drivers carrying the dynamite went around to the other trail to surprise them. Having everyone scattered. When one of the carriages ran into the gates, while the drivers had jump off and scurry to protect themselves.

It would take a moment before all of a sudden the dynamite blows, along with the ones protecting were killed went flying up into the air before landing.

The rest of the wagons had followed pursuit inside. While the remaining rebels ran in firing their weapons catching the palace guards.

They continued on further around the perimeter. With Nightingale, along with those with him moved on their horses & weapons to look for Turner for the most part.

It was almost nearly impossible to see with the smoke bellowing from the explosions.

Nightingale wanted his revenge. He needed to find Turner. And to be rid of him for good. The reset of the rebels fighting back with fierce anger having planned this for a long while.

Nightingale began a slow run with his revolver in hand and wearing his armor. Getting off his horse.

He ran inside the main entrance of the palace. Many of Turner's men were dead or dying on the floor. Turner wasn't among them. He had to be some where. Nonetheless. He had to keep looking.

Certainly he was hiding somewhere. As he glances around before moving in further of the palace. This wasn't enjoyable to say the least with all this blood shed. It had to be done for the sake of his country and peace of mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Everyone going into the rebellion. Knew it were going to be very bloody indeed. Lives would be lost with over taking the palace.

And since the prince wasn't able to see Turner around. He asked those with him to start searching. Where to look would be the question.

Along with hearing further explosions throughout the palace and outside the grounds. It's going to be a real mess to clean up after wards.

He had his weapon in hand moving in further. He could of think of one other place to look. The horse stables.

/

Turner had ran for his life after hearing the first explosion. Along with having been shot in the right leg bleeding badly having hit the Femoral artery.

He was limping moving into the stables out back of the palace.

He was sweating, along with his heart beating rapidly.

While the prince didn't like the idea going into the stables. Though he had two men with him trying to protect him as much as possible.

One of them asked. "Are you sure he's in here, your highness?" He said while sighing.

"Yes. I am sure. Just be ready with your weapons." Taking a deep breath. Before moving inside further trying to be quiet as possible.

He went in around the other side expecting something. Then he noticed the trail of crimson on the ground & hay for where stopped a number of times. "SSH. He's here." Telling the two very quietly.

While the two men nodded their heads with confirmation.

Turner was indeed at the far end of the stables just about ready to past out from the massive lost of blood. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

And after today. Nightingale would be excited about the retake of his home.

He hollered out to hear Turner if possible. Then he saw him in the corner with his right leg laying on a pile of hay. He could see the blood lost. He wasn't going to last very long.

He was trying to stay focus on the prince trying to point his weapon with his hand shaking.

He tried to fire one shot at the prince. But Nightingale was quicker with his weapon hitting him square in the chest. To finish off the man for good. Nightingale walking over slowly could see he was dead. Though he had to make sure any way with feeling for a pulse in his neck for the corotid artery.

He was done. While his two men with the prince asked on whether he was all right. Having to be quite concern for his well being.

Shaking his head. Along with taking off his armor helmet to take a further deep breath.

" I am just fine gentlemen. The rebellion is over. It's time to clean up the mess and start reliving our lives once again." His voice was starting to break from the emotion being released.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Inspite of it. Turner was now dead. Having bleed out from his injuries.

While Nightingale having to feel glad in a way he was dead, along with most of his followers. He would be getting back his palace and of his country. Inspite of the horror of being on the run to have his friends fight his battles.

Visably, he was completely alone now inside of the stables. While the others that were with him had left the stables to mop up the area. For those wishing to give up completely.

Nightingale wasn't feeling any type of remorse for the dead man.

After he had trusted him in the first place.

What he needed to do now. Is find Janice. After that, he had no idea. Unless she still wanted to go back to the United States to be with her friends.

Sometime later with the palace being cleaned up. Nightingale and Janice had gone back to the village to rest before taking over with his crown, along with everyone attending.

But first... In the states once James West, Artemus Gordon and Colonel Richmond finally arriving at Fort Anderson. There would be a number of telegraph messages waiting for them. Including the two later from overseas from Janice & Nightingale.

Advising them of the rebellion attack to be now over. The prince would be taking back his crown and his country once again.

Winoma having sent an old friend of hers to Fort Anderson had made sure, West & Gordon would be able to make it back safely to the Wanderer. It was why she had sent the second telegram message in the first place.

/

When Nightingale finally having the chance to ask Janice his question. He wasn't expecting to hear her say. She would be leaving for the states, but she would be coming back to join him later, leaving him alone until she rejoins him. He knew this might happened anyway after all. With everything has been happening in there lives.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th The Night Of The Romancing Prince

Author's notes

This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

It was nearly sunset when secret service agents West & Gordon were sitting inside the taven in town of Washington, D.C.. After being back a week from Fort Anderson.

Wimona & Susan were on there way over from having done some shopping. It was the men's idea after what they put them through during the past few weeks.

Colonel Richmond having been asked to join them. Opted out having several meetings with President Grant.

"You, know Jim. I just hope the ladies would come soon, I' m starving and thirsty. I could use a good stiff drink." Artemus says taking in a deep sigh waiting for them.

When someone from the back room of the tavern comes out to join the two gentlemen from the secret service. With menu's walking slowly with a wooden cane.

"Gentlemen, I have your menu's for you. Would you care to order?" Handling West the menu without even looking up. Until when West & Gordon finally realizing it was the voice of Johan.

"My, God. Jim, it's Johan. But How?" Looking up at the old man with a bartender's white smock on holding onto his cane.

"Yes, it's me. Mr. Gordon. Your Colonel Richmond was able to convince me after years inside that cabin, to come here and work a few hours night. In return I would get myself checked out with my legs. I made the decision since the monies would be coming from private donations."

"Wonderful." Gordon replied, while James West was shocked and in silence.

"I will be staying here in town. Until the doctor returns in a few days to take care of me. It's good to see you, both. I was wondering if you were able to make it back to Fort Anderson.

"We did. Johan. West responded.

It was at this point both ladies came in seeing that James West and Gordon were having an conversation with the bartender.

/

Overseas...

Janice having to be saying her farewells to Prince Nightingale at the harbor. They had said their proper good byes at the palace the night before, with the intimacy that was part of there chemistry make up between the two.

"Your highness. Nightingale please don't be sad. I said that I would be back soon. No cause for you to be sad right now, when you have a country to run after getting back your palace. I need to go now, the harbor master is waiting for me to moved onto the vessel."

"Janice. I will miss you greatly. I will be thinking of you all of the time until that day arrives. But for now I have this letter I have written for you to read during your voyage. Do not read it until your at the half way point of your voyage." He says before handling her the letter into her right hand.

"I will." She takes the letter and her belongings before walking down the harbor walkway to be greeted.

She looks back with tears seeing the Prince being escorted back into his caravan and leaving...

Four days later...It was the half way point of her trip back the states.

She had taken out the letter written by the Prince.

She had to read it twice to truly understand the true meaning of the letter. He actually was asking her to marry him to be his queen for life. He had told her in the letter, He was very much in-love with her.

Speaking softly to herself in her stateroom of the vessel she was on. She had promised herself once she back to his country. She would give him his answer regard to his question to marry him. But for now she other matters to take care of until that time.

THE END

P.S. The story between them will be continued in future adventures.


End file.
